Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde
by The lady Naruko
Summary: "Simplemente no me entiendo siempre odie su actitud, su forma de llamarme y todo de él pero ahora que no lo hacía me sentía… ¿Triste?" Noruega se dio cuenta de cuanto lo queria cuando este dejo de ser él mismo POV.Noru DanxNoru


Hola hola!

Bueno he aquí con un fic de un solo capitulo de otra pareja que me gusta Dinamarca x Noruega. Se me ocurrio ayer en la noche y llegando de la escuela lo termine de escribir, espero les guste mucho, no sean muy duros conmigo es mi primer DenXNoru jeje y también este fic va dedicado a los nordicos de mi grupo hetaliano :D ahora disfruten.

* * *

><p>Estaba enojado…<p>

Oh sí, sí que estaba enojado pero no era como las otras veces no, aunque si era causado por la misma persona que siempre me hacía enfadar esto se debía a una situación anormal relacionada por él.

Yo no sé ni porque me molestaba a fin de cuentas esto era lo que siempre había querido ¿no? Que él dejara de molestarme pero por alguna razón estaba más enojado con el hecho de que me ignorara a que me fastidiara. Todo inicio esta mañana:

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK<p>

Eran las 12:00 de la mañana y estaba terminando de desayunar junto con mi hermanito Ice y . Teníamos una reunión importante ese día con Finlandia, Suecia y el idiota de Dinamarca para arreglar un problema con el comercio de la pesca así que inmediatamente después de lavar los platos salimos hacia haya.

Hacía mucho frio como siempre hacia en mi fría casa pero no me molesto mucho ya estaba acostumbrado y Ice parecía disfrutarlo después de todo en su casa hacia más frio. Cuando llegamos al lugar donde se haría la reunión nos hayamos ya a los demás nórdicos sentados, Finlandia nos saludo alegremente, Suecia solo nos dijo hola y Dinamarca… solo saludo a Ice. Ignore aquello pensando en que quizás no me había visto pero la cosa se puso más extraña cuando toda la reunión el estuvo tranquilo, no dijo nada estúpido y ni hablo de más, solo menciono sus asuntos y listo.

-entonces todos estamos de acuerdo en aumentarle el precio al bacalao-todos asentimos mientras Suecia hablaba para que luego Finlandia tomara la palabra, fue cuando Dinamarca se paro y pensé que ya iba a decir algo estúpido pero…

-lo siento me siento mal ¿puedo retirarme?-el supuesto rey del norte… pidiendo permiso para retirarse formalmente ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Obviamente no fui el único en notarlo, todo le miramos raro pero luego Ice le dijo que si y este se fue sin decir nada más que un simple gracias y se salió por la puerta. Esto ya era muy raro y no pude evitar tener curiosidad por esta inusual actitud de ese idiota.

-voy al baño-dije y salí yo también alcanzando a Dinamarca en las escaleras-¡oye!

-a Noruega- ¿Noruega? ¿Me había llamado de esa forma? Pero siempre me llamaba Noru, definitivamente estaba grave o es que al fin entendió que odiaba que me llamara Noru… no creo que si esta enfermo-¿sucede algo?

-…-me quede sin decir nada, no era que estuviera preocupado por él pero si le preguntaba directamente que le ocurría iba a pensar que si lo estaba e iniciaría con sus estúpidos argumentos de cariño-Finlandia me pidió que te preguntara que te ocurría

-a eso-se lo trago-dile que solo me duele la cabeza-se volteo y siguió su camino ¡¿Qué demonios?

-¡oye!

-¿Qué?

-¿seguro que solo es eso?

-¿acaso te importa?-su tono de voz fue arisco y bastante triste-tengo que irme, adiós-dicho eso siguió su camino y yo decidí mejor regresar a la reunión. La reunión siguió tranquila y luego tuve muchas quejas en mi casa por el aumento al precio del bacalao pero eso no me importo en lo más mínimo, yo solo seguía pensando en él idiota y su actitud arisca ¿Quién demonios se creía?

Espere por un buen rato en mi casa para que llegara llorando disculpándose cuando en algún momento me enojaba con él o de plano se daba cuenta de que había metido la pata pero no ocurrió nada y eso comenzó a fastidiarme, no porque lo extrañara sino porque odio que me arruine el día así que yo lo llame solo para que se disculpara conmigo.

-¿diga?

-oye ¿Qué fue eso de la mañana?

-a eres tu Noruega-de nuevo me llamaba así, se que dije que siempre odie que me llamara Noru pero ahora que no lo hacía lo odiaba más ¿Quién me entiende?-¿a qué te refieres?

-no te hagas el tonto, te fuiste muy descortésmente y solo me dijiste que te ibas

-lo siento-lo atrape-pero no tengo nada de que disculparme-¡¿Qué demonios?-pero si tanto quieres una disculpa pues lo diré, lo siento ¿estás feliz?-¿Qué si estaba feliz? Obviamente no lo estaba.

-idiota-y colgué, eso fue realmente estúpido no sé ni porque llame, debería haberme sentido feliz de que no estuviera fastidiándome ni nada pero ahora resulta que yo era el que lo hacía.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

><p>Y de ahí ya han sido 3 días de lo mismo, él idiota no se ha presentado a mi casa a fastidiarme como siempre, no me ha llamado y nadie sabe nada de él.<p>

Simplemente no me entiendo siempre odie su actitud, su forma de llamarme y todo de él pero ahora que no lo hacía me sentía… ¿Triste? Era una mescla de emociones que me frustraban pero sobretodo me dolía. Si me dolía más que nada, me dolía escuchar llamarme tan fríamente por mi nombre de nación, me dolía ver su rostro serio sin ese brillo infantil en sus ojos, me dolía que no me prestara atención y actuara tan fríamente, me dolía… que me tratara como yo lo traba a él.

Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, se está comportando de la misma manera en que yo me comporto con él siempre, yo era el arisco, el que nunca le sonreía, el que le maltrataba por cualquier estupidez que cometía y exceptuando el maltrato está actuando como yo con él y ahora veo que no es nada agradable.

-¿ahora que hago?-volví a mirar él teléfono, debería llamarlo, otra vez, y decirle directamente que lo sentía, dejar mi orgullo por un lado al menos por este momento, así que tome él teléfono y volví a marcar, sonó y sonó hasta que contesto-oye Dan yo...

-¿si diga?-me quede congelado ¡¿esa era la voz de una mujer?-¿bueno?

-… disculpe, creo que llame a equivocado

-¿busca al señor Dinamarca?-no me había equivocado al parecer-lo lamento no puede contestar en estos momentos ¿quiere dejar un mensaje?

-… no… no era nada perdone-colgué y me quede en blanco por aquellos momentos hasta que me deje caer deslizándome por la pared. Ahora me dolía más el pecho ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenia de malo que Dinamarca quisiera pasar el tiempo con una mujer? ¡¿Por qué me tiene que afectar a mi? ¡lo que haga con su vida amorosa o sexual no es mi problema! ¡¿Quién me entiende?

-¿Noru?-escuche la voz de Ice llamándome-¿con quién hablas?

-con nadie… acabo de colgar

-bueno ¿puedo pedir pizza para cenar?

-a si claro pide-me levante y tranquilo fui a mi cuarto y me eche a mi cama queriendo gritar. Creo que el caso con él idiota danés me está afectando más de lo que debería.

Luego de cenar me decidí a dormir, eso calmaría mi mente en estos momentos en los que simplemente nadie, ni yo mismo, es capaz de entenderme:

* * *

><p>SUEÑO DE NORUEGA<p>

El ex-vikingo noruego se hallaba en medio del bosque, pero no era de su casa, era un bosque de la región de Copenhague, estaba nevando fuertemente y se encontraba perdido, buscaba como salir pero no lo lograba hasta que tropezó con unas ramas pero alguien detuvo su caída… era Dinamarca. Este lo abrazo.

-no deberías andar así en los bosques Noru

-¡no me llames Noru!

-entonces prefieres que te siga llamando fríamente Noruega

-…-se quedo callado e inevitablemente se sonrojo-no

-eres bastante lento ¿no recuerdas que tú me pediste que me alejara?

-siempre lo hago pero nunca me haces caso

-es porque aunque me odies, aunque te hartes de mi lo que menos deseo es dejarte solo- luego de eso empezó a acercar su cara lentamente con los ojos cerrados y aun sabiendo sus intenciones, el noruego dejo que le besara, y no fue un beso cualquiera fue un beso en los labios, uno lleno de pasión y amor que correspondió de igual manera pero que termino muy rápido-Noru por favor… recuerda lo que ocurrió, recuerda porque es tan importante que vengas

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE NORUEGA POV. NORU

* * *

><p>Desperté de golpe, no me puedo creer que haya soñado algo así ¡con ese idiota! Y menos ahora que mi cabeza estaba en un tremendo enredo que no tenía ninguna lógica era mejor que aprovechara el momento y analizara bien lo que ocurría conmigo.<p>

1.- Dinamarca no me molesto ayer y eso me molesto a mí

2.- Me doy cuenta de que se comporto como yo lo hago con él

3.- Me sentí horrible al oír que había una mujer en su casa

4.- Sueño que me besa y en el sueño ¡yo le correspondo!

De alguna manera esto no me ayuda en nada, al contrario, me hace sentir más confundido de lo que estaba hace unos segundos y no lo peor es que ya no quiero saber que quiere decir todo eso ¡¿Quién me entiende?

-Noru-toco la puerta mi hermano-¡¿Noru?

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿estás bien? Ya son las 3:30 nunca has estado tanto tiempo dormido o encerrado, ni siquiera has venido a desayunar y a comer

-estoy bien-me quede callado por un momento-oye Ice

-mande-abre la puerta y entra.

-pasa, quisiera preguntarte algo

-… bueno-entro confundido sentándose en el borde de mi cama y es que nunca he sido de esta forma pero estoy algo desesperado-¿Qué ocurre?

-bueno… ayer hable por teléfono con un amigo-este arqueo la ceja-si tengo amigos y no, no son los troles… como sea, hablaba con él porque tiene un problema… él tiene una "amiga"

-… a-dijo indiferentemente, como dije estoy desesperado y sin Dinamarca ahora me doy cuenta de que no tengo muchas opciones para hablar de temas como estos y también de que nunca lo necesite-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-bueno sucede que esa amiga es una chica que siempre estuvo a su lado pero él nunca le prestó mucha atención, incluso la trataba bastante mal y ahora que ella lo ignora completamente no sabe qué hacer ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

-sufrir

-…-no necesitaba ese consejo.

-¿Por qué será que nadie se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde?-fácil, porque somos idiotas gracias Ice-si realmente fuera su amiga entonces no debió haber hecho que se fuera, la gente nunca va a estar siempre que quieran, si realmente tu amigo quiere a esa chica entonces que no sea idiota y la recupere

-¿y cómo quieres que haga eso?

-yo que sé es su problema no el mío, para empezar fue su culpa no haber pensado en los sentimientos de ella, debe estar herida por el trato-un momento ¿pensado en los sentimientos? ¿Herida por el trato?… o por dios ahora lo recuerdo:

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK 2<p>

-¡Noru!- él idiota venia directo a abrazarme, obviamente yo lo esquive-¡hola! ¡Adivina que te tengo una sorpresa!

-… no me interesa

-este sábado en la noche, en mi casa van a hacer un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y encontré un hermoso lugar donde se pueden ver muy bien ¡ven conmigo!

-dije que no me interesaba

-¡vamos Noru será divertido! Tienes que interactuar más que con tus amigos mágicos y divertirte porque siempre esas muy amargado y…-no terminó puesto a que le pegue-¡auch!

-cállate idiota

-¡vamos Noru di que sí!

-¡No me llames Noru!

-pero… ¿no recuerdas que ese es nuestro día especial…?

-¡ya me hartaste! ¡¿Tienes que ser así siempre? ¡Demonios de verdad me desesperas! Sería mucho mejor para mí y seguro para los demás que dejaras esa actitud tan estúpida que tienes

-Noru…

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me dejas en paz y desapareces? ¡te odio!

-… sí que me odias ¿verdad?

-estas sordo es lo que te acabo de decir, odio todo de ti, odio tu sonrisa estúpida, tu voz parlanchina y que siempre estés fastidiándome, definitivamente deseo que desaparezcas-me fui de hay enojado y luego olvide todo el asunto.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 2

* * *

><p>Eso era. Por eso actuaba de esa forma tan rara, por eso no me saludo y actúa ariscamente, por eso en el sueño el me pedía que recordara, yo le había dicho eso de forma tan cruel.<p>

Ice tenía razón, "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" y ahora lo había hecho. Sin el calor de su cuerpo, sin su mirada azulada sobre la mía que siempre fue fría y distante, sin esa sonrisa tan radiante me sentía vacio y tengo miedo, miedo de que jamás volviera, que se enamorara de alguna persona diferente o que se acostara con esa y otras más chicas o chicos y me olvidara para siempre. Porque a pesar de rechazarlo continuamente lo necesito a mi lado para poder seguir viviendo aunque apenas me hubiera dado cuenta… no siempre estuve consiente pero nunca preste atención a estos sentimientos.

Amo a Dinamarca.

Amo a ese idiota pero ahora que lo pienso no sería sorpresa que no lo estuviera. Sí era un idiota, siempre hablaba de más y no se daba cuenta de las cosas, era muy distraído y un ebrio pero era tierno, siempre sonreía pese a lo mal que estuvieran las cosas, nunca se dejaba vencer, tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo y a pesar de todo lo malo que había ocurrido siempre se esmeraba por proteger a los que quería como a mí que a pesar de todo lo que le hacía siempre había estado para él.

Era triste que tuviera que ocurrir todo esto para darse cuenta de que lo amaba y que ayer posiblemente estuviera con alguna mujer.

-¿Noru?-oculte mi cara con mis manos y después de 1 siglo entero empecé a llorar. Me sentí como un idiota. No es que lo odiara, no es que no lo apreciara. Pero sí tenía que decir que no me era fácil admitir lo que sentía y me desesperaba mucho además de que siempre estaba mi orgullo. Orgullo por el cual, Dinamarca ahora me detesta, por el que ahora no está aquí a mi lado sino que se encontraba con alguna otra mujer consolándose y por mi culpa, que ahora quizás lo había perdido para siempre-¿Noru estas bien?

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-sábado ¿oye ahora que ocurre?-sin decirle nada más me levante y salí corriendo de la habitación y luego de la casa, me importo que estuviera en pijama, debía llegar a Dinamarca antes de la noche.

Corrí por todo Oslo helándome y oyendo las quejas del aumento al bacalao pero lo ignore todo, cometí un error muy grande que ahora me estaba costando a la persona que amaba y que siempre me aguanto pese a todo. Aún recuerdo nuestra separación, había sido tan dolorosa. Había llorada cada noche de tormenta en el patio del castillo sueco pero nunca me anime a admitir que esto era por Dinamarca, siempre me excusaba que era mi hermano, que aunque también lo extrañe mucho también era por él.

-Dan –mis dedos viajaron hasta mi broche en forma de cruz, antes de soltar un suspiro a la nada-Idiota ¡ves lo que me causas!-llegue al aeropuerto y tome el primer vuelo a Dinamarca, él cual era hasta las 5 debido a que a buena hora se le ocurrió a la nieve caer del cielo.

Después de esperar hora y media para abordar y 2 horas para llegar a la casa del danés por fin así que con pijama y todo corrí de nuevo por la capital hasta llegar a su casa pero al tocar nadie me abrió, así que no me quedo más que buscarlo por todo el lugar, preguntarle a todos los que me hallaba si habían visto al idiota pero nada, nadie sabía nada hasta que le pregunte a una chica que pasaba por ahí.

-¿al señor Dinamarca?-me quede en shock, era la misma voz del teléfono-a si dijo que iba a estar en un lugar por él bosque para ver los fuegos artificiales ¿eres su amigo o algo así?-no dije nada más, esa chica sí que era muy guapa, era rubia, alta, ojos azules, piel blanca, delgada con pechos grandes y demás-si lo encuentras anímalo por favor, a estado muy deprimido últimamente

-s-si-volví a correr ahora para el bosque, de alguna manera sentía que mi sueño se estaba volviendo realidad, que en cualquier momento aparecería el Dinamarca de siempre y me abrazaría. Nunca pensé que algún día sería yo el que lo persiguiera, que lo buscara, porque siempre pensé que él sería el que me buscaría, que me aguantaría y que haría todo por mi pero al final yo mismo lo eche perder.

Como en el sueño me tropecé pero ahora no me cacho nadie, caí en la nieve y no me levante, volví a llorar y apreté mis puños frustrado. Oí como los fuegos artificiales empezaban a estallar y al levantar mi cabeza lo vi. Ahí estaba, parado al borde de un precipicio de espaldas, viendo los fuegos artificiales. Era ahora o nunca.

-¡DAN!

-…-me volteo a ver y yo me levante con la expresión de enojo, tristeza y vergüenza-¿Noru…?-no le deje terminar.

-¡idiota! ¡Eso es lo que eres un idiota!...¡pero ahora me doy cuenta de que yo soy más idiota que tú!

-¡¿pero qué…?

-¡cállate! ¡¿Sabes todo lo que me has causado desde el día de la junta? ¡Por tu culpa me siento triste, frustrado, enfadado, vacio y demás! ¡Todo porque siempre has sido amable conmigo!... yo siempre te he maltratado, te he ignorado, humillado, soy arisco contigo, te digo cosas feas, nunca he sido capaz de demostrarte aunque sea algo de cariño real y aun así…. Aun así siempre estas hay para mi, sonriéndome, aguantando todas mis ofensas y protegiéndome de lejos

-… Noru

-lamento mucho haberte gritado todo eso ese día, lamento todo el maltrato que te he dado, por olvidar lo que sea que haya olvidado y sobretodo lamento ser la peor persona contigo

-no tienes que disculparte

-si tengo que, porque ese día cuando no hiciste nada de lo que siempre te he dicho que odio me di cuenta… de que prefiero tener al fastidioso tú qué no tenerte a mi lado y cuando te llame por segunda vez y me contesto esa chica supe… supe…-me abrazo, hizo que enterrara mi cara en su pecho y pude oír como su corazón latía rápidamente.

-estoy feliz, muy feliz Noru-jamás creí ponerme tan feliz de que me llamara así-lamento mi actitud de estos dás pero tenía que hacerlo-me separo para que pudiera verlo directamente-cuando me dijiste que me odiabas sentí que era cierto y también que era egoísta por seguir intentando estar contigo si a ti te fastidiaba mi actitud, así que lo único que atine a hacer fue contratar a una prostituta

-¿he?-me puse todo blanco, entonces esa chica era…

-¡pero no es lo que crees! Me sentía solo y sinceramente no tengo mucha gente con quien hablar de estos temas y la contrate solo porque necesitaba hablar y ella me dijo que si realmente me odiabas entonces estarías feliz de que me hiciera a un lado y así fue, pero cuando me llamaste sentí que aun así seguía haciéndote daño así que volví a llamarla y me dijo "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" la verdad no le entendí nada pero ahora lo entiendo-me sonrió con esa sonrisa que siempre dije que odiaba y ahora me sentaba como el chocolate caliente en invierno-¡si me quieres!

-…-volteé sonrojado-más que eso… Dan yo

-dime, dime-dijo con esa sonrisa tan infantil, demonios odio cuando hace eso, nunca lo he admitido pero si Dinamarca fuera un niño pequeño sería mi gran debilidad –vamos no seas tímido Noru

-¡no me presiones idiota!-lo volví a golpear, creo que a pesar de todo no puedo evitarlo, el seguirá siendo un idiota y yo un orgulloso-¡demonios eres tan idiota, despistado y demás que ya no estoy seguro!

-¿a que te refieres?

-a que te ame

-¿he?

-¡que no estoy seguro si te amo no! ¡Como ya dije res un idiota, siempre hablas de más y no te das cuenta de las cosas, eres muy distraído y un ebrio sin remedio, te crees un rey pero nunca le puedes ganar a Suecia! Por eso ya no estoy seguro si realmente este enamorado de ti o no

-¡oye espera Noru! ¡Sé que tengo muchos defectos pero también ve que tengo mi parte maravillosa!

-¡cállate! ¡Vez a eso me refiero! ¡¿Cómo podría querer a alguien que es así?

-Noru-me miro seriamente y luego me beso. Me beso fuertemente y no como en el sueño que fue amable pero aun así le correspondí y luego el beso se termino volviendo muy largo hasta que a ninguno le quedo aire en su cuerpo-dime Noru, si realmente no estuvieras enamorado de mi, entonces esto te desagradaría ¿te desagrado?

-… no… ¿a ti te desagrado?

-no, por eso lo hice… Noru yo también te amo

-¿he?

- desde hace ya muchos años lo he hecho, creo que desde que éramos unos niños apenas pero nunca te lo dije porque siempre tenía miedo de perderte definitivamente, ya de por si sentía que no te agradaba no quería perder lo poco que tenia de ti pero tampoco quería ser alguien que no era aunque eso pareciera no agradarte, yo soy así y nadie lo va a cambiar

-Dan… ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de alguien que toda la vida te ha tratado como basura?

-no lo sé pero no me interesa saberlo, solo sé que te quiero y ya, me basta y me sobra con estar a tu lado de forma lejana-me volvió a abrazar poniéndome encima su abrigo enorme ¿Cómo demonios se convirtió en alguien tan dulce de repente?-¡pero ahora que declaraste tus sentimientos hacia mi te declaro oficialmente de mi mejor amigo a mi novio!

-¡pero si yo nunca dije que quería serlo!

-pero es cierto ¿verdad?

-es verdad-dije sin titubear-… Dan yo, se que suelo ser un monstruo contigo pero es cierto lo que dije

-yo debo admitir que algunas veces hago estupideces-yo diría que siempre lo haces-pero si tú me amas de la misma forma en la que yo lo hago entonces no debería haber problema, además oí en un documental que las parejas de Tauro y Cáncer suelen tener bastantes conflictos por las diferencias de personalidad pero casi siempre son las que terminan casadas por el resto de su vida porque de alguna manera su compatibilidad y cariño siempre son mucho más fuertes y

-Dinamarca cállate-ahora fui yo quien elimino la distancia que había entre los dos, juntado mi labios, él hizo más presión de inmediato y puso la mano que tenía libre en mi mejilla para evitar que me moviera. Una pequeña sonrisa pasó por mi rostro y él pasó su lengua por mis labios así que abrí la boca para que nuestras lenguas pudieran tocarse. Cuando menos me di cuenta nos estábamos besando como si la vida se nos fuera en ello pero tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire otra vez.

-¿sabes porque quería que vinieras hoy a ver los fuegos artificiales?-yo negué, aun no lo recordaba-porque este día celebro que me perdonaste y regresaste a mi lado después de lo de Sve y Fin

-… es cierto-por fin lo recordé-lamento haberlo olvidado

-esta bien, ahora ya puedo celebrar otra cosa nueva… él día en que aceptaste convertirte en el novio del rey del norte

-no lo arruines quieres-Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, eso lo comprobé yo y aunque haya sido un idiota lo que perdí es mi idiota y no volveré a tener que comprobar esa frase otra vez-Dan esto es lindo pero… ya no siento los pies

-¿por qué?-los mira-los pintaste de morado ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡idiota están congelado!

FIN

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? ¿les gusto? sinceramente no se mucho sobre la personalidad de Noru, su actitud seria no me dice mucho realmente así que tube que imporvisar pero si tienen quejas conmigo diganmelas para así saber que hacer en el futuro :3 espero que alguno me deje un review bye bye<p> 


End file.
